


failed romance

by ourdaeven (campgangsey)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campgangsey/pseuds/ourdaeven
Summary: donghyun knows that letting joochan took care of him yesterday was a big mistake.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	failed romance

**Author's Note:**

> posted this before on my twitter (ourdaeven), but I fixed some mistakes here.

donghyun knows that letting joochan took care of him yesterday was a big mistake. the blonde hair guy has a weak immune system. oftentimes, he had to absent from classes to the point where people thought he lied about his sickness.

donghyun immediately knows that he's indeed making a mistake when he wakes up to the sound of someone coughing and groaning. he turns his body to face his boyfriend and scrunch his nose when he sees how joochan's face is getting paler than usual.

donghyun clicks his tongue. "didn't i tell you that you shouldn't be anywhere near me yesterday? now look who is sick! you know yourself best and you know exactly that you'll get sick but you keep telling me that it's okay and keep being near me and keep taking care of him. now, look what happens? it's okay, my ass. you're not okay now. this is why you shouldn't act big. now we both sick. i can't take care of you, i can't make you a soup. what if we die because of no one cook for us. if only you're not being stubborn, you can still at least cook for both of us. if we die, just know that i won't associate my ghost with your ghost," donghyun rants and it keeps goes on as he checks joochan's temperature and gives his boyfriend a glass of water to drink as well as making sure that the younger man feels comfortable on his side of the bed.

"stop imitating what you read or watch. nothing about getting sick together is romantic," donghyun continues.

joochan lies on the bed, silently listening to his boyfriend's nagging. he knows it will annoy donghyun more if he interrupts. at the same time, he doesn't have any energy to do it. his body is getting weak because of all the coughing, his throat is sore, and he feels like something hammers his head.

"we're going to die here alone and it's all--"

"we're not going to die," joochan forces himself to say before donghyun can scold him even more. "clearly no one is going to die if you still have the energy to nag like that. and if i die, it's not because i'm sick but because of your nagging-- aw!" joochan screams when donghyun punches his shoulder repeatedly and even pushes his body away.

"i swear, if you die, you won't see me crying or missing you," donghyun says when he doesn't have any more energy to hurt joochan. he lies on his back and sighs, he can't help but to imagine how the day goes on without anyone helping the two of them.

"call daeyeol hyung or sungyoon hyung, i'm sure they'll help us," joochan suggests. he knows his boyfriend and knows exactly his thought process. most of the time, there's nothing good up there and that's how donghyun gets himself a special nickname from their best friends. king of worry.

hearing joochan, something seems to click in donghyun's head. he glances at his boyfriend. "i'm glad that your cleverness is on right now."

"what do you mean it's on? i never turn it off!"

donghyun ignores joochan's protest. "you're right, they'll help us, but i think daeyeol hyung will make a fuss about it and sungyoon hyung will be really annoying," donghyun says, already can see how his interaction will go with those two hyungs.

"yeah, annoying like you," joochan comments which make donghyun glares at him with his small eyes. he smirks, cuts the small distance between them, and lands a quick peck on the older's chapped lips.

"hey!" donghyun yells and pushes joochan away. "don't kiss me! you'll make your germs move out to me. i'll get sick because of you."

"you're literally sick right now," joochan reminds him. before donghyun can speaks up again, joochan grabs his phone and gives it to his boyfriend. "call them now and stop being annoying."


End file.
